Two Houses
by Imneverwritingfanfictionagain
Summary: I rewrote a really simplified version of Romeo and Juliet...without all the beautiful description from Shakespeare...it pains me but that is what makes Shakespearean language quite complex... It will be T for now...but it might be M later...I don't know, depends what you guys want. You may have noticed, but it's South Korea x Thailand.
1. Act One, Scene One

_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is not the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. - Chorus_

(Spoiler: This does not take place in Verona. Also, I've cut a few scenes and characters out for the sake of simplicity.)

Lian: Macau

Batukhan: Mongolia

Jochi: Golden Horde

Kasem: Thailand

Act 1 Scene 1

* * *

A fight has occurred on the streets. A dispute between the two houses that have fought for ages. Swords clashed, the event filled with clouds of dust from their feet. Carts of shops were destroyed and the grunts of men as they swung their swords were heard.

Lian was dashing to the scene. Why had another fight broke out in the middle of the streets once more? He was starting to become exhausted. As he finally approached the dispute, and in between breaths, he points to the servants of the house they belong to and speaks, "Drop your weapons. You're all mad for starting up another fight."

Behind Lian came Kiku, walking up to the taller man, sword in hand.

"Can't you control your own men? Lian, turn around and say your prayers." The Japanese man jested, readying his weapon. Lian moved his hand to his own weapon. "I don't want these fights between our houses, Kiku. You should aid me in stopping these conflicts-"

Kiku cut him off. "You talk of peace yet you have your weapon readied. There are three things that I hate: hell, the Wang household, and you." He smirked. "Fight me, coward!" Kiku launched himself at Lian, and their duel started.

Batukhan, one of the heads of the two houses, entered the scene with a couple of servants. "What the hell is going on? Someone get me my weapon!" A servant turned to him. "What? Why?" The Mongolian looked at him coldly. "Yao wants to piss me off by swinging his sword.

Opposite of Batukhan stood Yao. "Hey asshole!" The Chinese man taunted.

Suddenly, Prince Jochi enters the conflict; with men at guard. "Enough!" The Prince said angrily. "Everyone drop your weapons and hear my words! Yao, Batukhan, if you are to ever break out another fight on these streets once more, you will pay with your life! Batukhan, come with me, and Yao, you come later. And let the streets be in peace once more."

After a few minutes, all was clear except for Yao and Lian.

Yao looked up at Lian. "Who started this? Were you there when it started?" The Macanese man sighed. "It was your servants that did. I wanted to try and stop the fight, but Kiku came at me and we then started to fight until the prince came."

The older one rubbed his temple and sighed. "Where is Kasem? Did you see him today? I'm just glad that he wasn't here at this fight." Lian pursed his lips. "I saw him when he was taking an early morning walk. I approached him, but he hid before I could come in contact," Lian positioned his glasses closer to his eyes. "I figured he wanted to be alone, so I did."

Yao brushed the hair off his face. "He's being all mopey these days. Crying and sighing. It makes everything seem so depressing," he sighed. "He's been shutting himself out from the rest of the world."

"Yao, do you know why?"

"No. He won't tell me either."

"Have you tried everything to make him say?"

Yao sighed. "Yes, I've tried _everything._ Me and everyone else has. But he just doesn't want to see anyone. He just wants to be alone." Yao tsked. "The silly boy, if we only knew what his troubles were; we would help him."

Kasem shuffled towards the two, head down. Lian sees. "Look, there he is! Yao, perhaps I could speak to him alone? He'll either tell me or not." Yao pursed his lips and put his hands to hips. "I hope you can get into his strange mind." he says as he leaves.

Lian walks up to Kasem.

"Good morning, cousin."

"Is it _that_ early?"

"It's only nine in the morning."

Kasem sighed. "Time goes by much slower when you're sad. Was that Yao that had just left?"

"Yes. Why are you so sad?"

"Not having what makes time fast."

"...Um." Lian tried to come up with reasons why his cousin was so sad. "...You're...in...love...?"

"Out."

"...Of love?"

"Yes, but she doesn't return the feelings."

"Love is a very rough thing disguised as something gentle."

"The feeling plays you like a puppet." Kasem sighed sadly once more. He turned to see the debris of the fight. "Did some dispute happen? Wait, no. Don't tell me. I already know about it. It's about hate, but more about love." Lian squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Oh, brawling love! Oh, loving hate! Oh, anything of nothing first create!" Kasem continued melodramatically. "The love I feel is everything but actual love, and no one to love me back!" The Thai man turned to Lian. "Wouldn't you laugh?"

"No. I'd rather cry."

"Why?"

"At your heartbrokenness."

"Why? For that is how love goes. My own grief will hit me heavy, however your sadness will just add more to it. Love is like sweet candy that you choke on. Goodbye, cousin." Kasem states and turns to walk off.

"W-wait! I'll come with you. You leave me like this, and it is you who does me wrong." Lian says, catching up to Kasem.

"No, no, Kasem isn't here. I'm not him, he's somewhere else."

Lian rolled his eyes. "Come on, just say who it is."

"You want me to groan and say?"

"Please don't groan. But yes, do say."

Kasem crossed his arms and pouted. "You wouldn't say that to a sick someone to make a will. You'll only make him worse!" He turned his head. "But, sadly, I do love a woman."

"I presumed so."

"Well you were right on target. She's beautiful."

"The beautiful ones are hit fastest."

"No, she won't be hit by the arrows of Cupid, that's to say."

"So she's sworn to be pure forever?"

"Yes." Kasem sighed. "I think it's such a waste, since her beauty won't be passed to future generations, it kills me, but...I can't change her mind, that's up to her."

Lian looked at Kasem. "Then listen to me, and just forget about her." Kasem removed his glasses and started cleaning the lenses. "Why don't you teach me how to forget to think instead?"

The Chinese man sighed. "Just look at other beauties."

"That's just going to remind me more of her! Those struck blind of love can't forget the treasure that he lost! If you show me a really beautiful girl, I'll just see one that's even more beautiful. Forget it, you can't teach me how to forget."

Lian narrowed his eyes. "I'll be sure to do so, or I will die in debt to you."

* * *

End of Act 1 Scene 1.

(I skipped a lot of the beautiful literature that is in Shakespeare's writings, but for me, the beautiful writing is what makes me confused at first sadly.)


	2. Act One, Scene Two

(Fun fact: Paris was originally going to be France. But I am going to kill him off him in another play so I decided against that.)

Lien - Vietnam

Act 1 Scene 2

* * *

Batukhan sighed. "Yao and I have both sworn an oath. And are guilty for the same penalty as well. It shouldn't be hard for old men like us to have peace." He took a sip of water and looked at the blond man next to him. "Both of you have such a good rep," Alfred stated. "It's so sad that you guys have been rivals for ages! But.." The blond looked back at the Mongol. "What do you say to my request?"

The older man rubbed his chin. "Ah, but my son is of such a young age," Batukhan looked to the sky in thought. "Wait until two Augusts have passed, and he'll be prepped enough to be a spouse." Alfred mumbled. "But those younger than he have grown to be happy spouses."

Batukhan crossed his arms. "But those that marry far too young end up growing up too fast. Hmmm," He pursed his lips. "How about...you try and make him fall in love with you. If he wants to marry you, then I the wedding will most definitely occur." Batukhan took out a piece of paper and starts to write a list of names. "I am having a party tonight, and I'd like for you to be invited to it. There will be others, though. Perhaps you may change your mind afterwards. Now, come."

The Mongol then hands the list to a servant. "Go, and tell those invited that they are welcome to this party of mine."

As the servant exits the household, stressing over the list. "I...can't read." The servant sweats nervously. "Hopefully I'll be able to find someone who can…soon."

Lian sighed. He had been trying to console the usually happy Thai man for awhile. "You can stop a fire by putting out another one. You can lessen the pain by a newer one. Just fall in love with another once more, and this heartbreak will heal." Kasem brushed off his remarks. "Your healing leaf is good for those."

"For what?"

"For your broken shin."

The Macanese man's eyes widened slightly. "Are you crazy?"

Kasem blew a piece of hair off his face. "No! But I'm in a prison, starved and tormented and-" He cut himself off to see a man carrying a list. "Good evening, good fellow."

"Good evening," the man said. "Um...May I ask sir, if you can read?" Kasem nodded. "Yes, I can read my own fortune in my misery."

The man looked at Kasem, confused. "Maybe from life itself, but what about books? Can you read anything you see?" Kasem nodded once more. "Yes, if I know the language and the letters."

"Ah, I see. Have a nice day."

"Stay fellow; I can read!" the Thai man calls out and reads the letter. "Those are some nice people, where should they go?"

"Up."

"...Where?"

"To supper; to our house."

"...Whose house?"

"My master's."

"Well, yes, but I should have asked _who."_

"I'll tell you nevertheless! My master is the great, rich, Batukhan! If you don't side with Wang Yao, I say that you should join in the party as well! Have a nice day!" The man then leaves.

Lian looks at Kasem. "The fair Lien that you love shall be at the same party. Compare her face to the other beauties there, and it is sure that you will not find her as beautiful as you thought before." Kasem looks back at Lian. "If my eyes were to ever see that, then turn my tears into fire, to burn my eyes that create such lies! There is no one much fairer than dear Lien, not even the sun has seen a more beautiful woman!"

The Chinese man adjusted his glasses. "But when you saw fair Lien, you didn't have anyone to compare her to. But if you see her with others, you won't see her as the best." Kasem sighed wearily. "I'll go, but only to see the one that I love."

* * *

End of Act 1 Scene 2

(This one's a bit shorter, because I'm going by scenes. Also shout out to KiltCult01 for helping me with some of the text!)


	3. Act One, Scene Three

(Finally. I finally get to write Yong Soo. Mind you, this scene is quite short. Also, heads up, Yong Soo is an adult here...unlike...Juliet...)

Yi Ling - Taiwan

Act 1 Scene 3

* * *

Batukhan was searching the halls of his house. "Nurse! Where is my son? Tell him to come to me." Yi Ling turned to Batukhan. "I swear by my maidenhead at the age of twelve, I had already called for him! Where is he? My god! Where is this boy? What is he doing?"

Yong Soo swooped in, adorned in flowy, pure, robe. "Ye? Who calls?"

"Your father." Yi replies. Yong quickly scurries to the older male. "Sir, I am here! What is it that you want?" Batukhan looked at Yong in a serious manner. "I shall tell you-Nurse, leave us for a while so we may talk privately." Yi nods and starts to walk off. "Actually," Batukhan says, stopping Yi from walking. "It is okay if you stay to know of our talks. You do know of Yong Soo's age."

Yi Ling smiles. "I know his age down to the hour."

"He's not 21."

"How long is it until August 15?"

"A little over two weeks."

Yi Ling hums. "No matter. When August 15 comes this year, he will be 21. Ah, child Hyung Soo was born on the same day! But Hyung is in the heavens now, he was much too good for this world."

The woman sighed. "It's been 17 years since the earthquake and that was the very day Yong stopped eating so much candy! I had given him a bitter treat when you were away, and he most definitely had a dispute with it! Then, the Earth shook and he fell flat on his face! Then my friend had picked him up and said 'Did you fall on your face? Well, you'll fall backwards when you're smarter.' And then Yong said 'Yes.'" Yi laughed. "Oh, to see a jest come true! I swear, if I were to live to be a thousand, I'd never forget!"

"Yes, yes. Please hold your peace." Batukhan stated plainly.

"Yes sir, but I can't help but laugh, to think this baby with a huge bump on his forehead stop crying to say 'yes.' 'Yes, did you fall on your face? Well you'll fall backward once you become old enough, won't you Yong?' said my friend, and Yong stopped crying and said 'yes.'"

Yong Soo felt his cheeks go a little pink from embarrassment. "Yes, yes! Please Nurse, stop!"

Yi Ling smiled at Yong. "Alright, I'm done. But my wishes will all come true if I live to see you marry!"

Batukhan's eyes drifted to Yong Soo. "And that is the very topic that we shall talk about. Yong Soo, what do you think about getting married?" Yong's eyes widened. "I...I hadn't thought about such an honor." Yi Ling smiled. "An honor? If I wasn't the only nurse here, I would have said that you got the smarts from me!"

The Mongol sighed. "Well think of the honor now, Yong Soo. For it appears that Count Alfred wishes to wed you."

Yi Ling clasped her hands together. "That man is as great as any in the world! He's as perfect as if he were made of wax." Batukhan nods. "There is no flower finer than he during the summer." Yi Ling nods in agreement as well.

Batukhan seats himself next to Yong Soo. "What do you say? Can you love this man? You will see him at the feast. Study his face, Yong Soo. Learn to take pleasure in looking at him. If confusion comes to your mind, just look at his eyes. He is like a precious book of love," The older man clasps Yong's hands together. "And the one thing he is missing is a cover to complete him. You shouldn't hide yourself from someone as handsome as he. If you marry him, you will share the admiration that he gets, and not lose any."

"Hah! He wouldn't grow, for men make women grow bigger." Yi Ling chimes.

"...But I am a man, Nurse." Yong Soo looks at Yi Ling, dumbfounded. The woman laughs in reply. "I know, I know, I'm only making a jest!"

Batukhan rolls his eyes at Yi Ling's remarks and looks directly to the younger male's eyes. "I want a short answer. Could you love Alfred back?" Yong bit his lip. "I can try. But I won't fall any further than what you allow."

A servant enters the room. "Sir, all the guests have arrived. Everything has been prepared. Things are getting out of control, you are being called, Yong Soo asked for, and the Nurse being cursed at. Please sir, follow me."

The Mongol nods. "Alright." He turns his head to Yong. "Go see the man who waits for you." Yi Ling smiles at Yong. "Go, go find the one that will give you happy nights to happy days."

* * *

End Act 1 Scene 3

(OBVIOUSLY I HAVE TO ALTER SOME THINGS BUT LIKE IT'S JUST A PARODY)


	4. Act One, Scene Four

(I CAN FINALLY WRITE HONG KONG. JOYOUS DAYS!)

Act 1 Scene 4

* * *

"What is the excuse we have for being here? Or do we just not apologize?" Kasem asks.

Lian looks at him and removes his glasses and fixes his hair in a different style.* "We won't be giving off long speeches, Kasem. That's old fashioned. We also won't be dressed up as Cupid, swinging a fake bow around to scare the women. Nor shall we have make a memorized introductory. Long story short, they will judge us and we will not care. We are only here to give a dance, then to leave."

Kasem pouts. "Just go give me a torch, I don't really want to do this. I'm sad, so just let me carry the light." He then proceeds to remove his glasses and straighten his spiky hair to go downwards.*

Jia Long snickers at Kasem's response. "No, no. Kasem, you have to dance." Kasem looks at Jia. "No, you have the shoes with nimble soles to dance to your heart's content. But my soul is full of lead which keeps me to the ground so I cannot move."

The shorter of the three rolled his eyes. "Okay, lover boy. You must use the wings of Cupid and soar higher than the simple man!"

Kasem shook his head. "His arrows have pierced me too deeply and I cannot soar with such light wings! This keeps me grounded and so I cannot soar any higher than my sadness. Here I stand, sinking from the weight of love!"

Jia put his a hand to his hip. "By doing that, you're bringing love down. That's too much for something as tender as love." Kasem sighs. "Is love really a tender thing? I think it is too rough, too rude, too boisterous and pricks you like a thorn!"

The Hong Konger scoffs. "If love is rough to you, then be rough with love back! You'll beat love if you prick it while it pricks you! Hmm, give me something to change how I look, to hide the flaws of the usual me, so a different me will blush for me." He pushes his hair back.

Lian approaches the door. "Come on, let's head on inside. When we enter, we shall all start dancing." "No thanks, just give a torch for me and let everyone else dance. I shall just be in the background, holding a candle. This game isn't fair, so I won't play it."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! If you don't stop acting like this, we're just going to have to make you fall out of love. Come on, let's go, for we are burning the light of day." Jia says.

"It's not day." Kasem replies.

Jia rolls his eyes. "I _mean,_ the light of our torches will burn out, like the day. Stop trying to be clever and just use your common sense."

"I know we mean well by going to this party, but it's not smart." The Thai man sighs.

Jia looks at Kasem and cocks an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I had a dream."

"Same."

Kasem rolled his eyes at the one statement. "And what was _yours_ about?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"When they lie in bed, they dream of the truth."

"Ohoh, I see that you've been with 'Queen Mab**.'"

Lian looked at Jia. "Who?"

"The fairies' midwife. A tiny woman certainly. She rides over the noses of men when they sleep. Her wagon and chariot is made of several tiny objects. Her chauffeur is a tiny little bug. When she touches those that sleep in certain places, she can make them dream of different things. She also makes virgins have false dreams of sex and teaches them how to-"

"Okay! Okay! Enough! You're not talking of anything!" Kasem exclaims, face a little red.

"You're not wrong, for I talk of dreams which are produced by the mind and therefore do nothing but give fantasy. They are nothing but light wind."

"Well this wind is throwing us off," Lian states. "Supper is over, and we're going to be late."

Kasem looks at Lian. "But I'm afraid we may enter too early. I have a bad feeling about this party. So bad that it could lead to my end. But I guess that whoever is steering my fate can do whatever. Come, let's go!"

"Strike, drum."

* * *

End Act 1 Scene 4

(*Masquerade parties aren't my thing, so instead they are changing their appearance by taking off their glasses and changing their hairstyle.

**...He's mentioning prostitutes.)


	5. Act One, Scene Five

(FINALLY THE ROMANCE BEGINS)

Act 1 Scene 5

* * *

"Welcome, gentlemen! The women who don't have corns on their feet will dance with you! The one that refuses are the one with corns on her feet. Welcome gentlemen, for it used to be that you could charm a lady by just whispering a story to her ears. But that time has long been gone from now." Batukhan spoke over the microphone, and turned to his servants. "Come musicians, play. And make more room for dance."

Kasem, standing at a corner of the room, unrecognizable due to the change of appearance, has his caught on one of the guests. He goes to a servant and asks, "Who is that, the one that holds the hand of Alfred?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Oh, he teaches the torches to burn brighter, He is like the shining light in a dark background! His beauty is too great for death, too good for this world! He outshines the others like a snowy dove with crows. When the dance is over, I will meet him and our hands will meet, blessing mine." Kasem sighed dreamily. "Was I ever in love before? Then I see that it was a lie, as I've never see such true beauty until now!"

Kiku sat at the table next to Batukhan. He was close enough to hear the voice of Kasem. "What the-? I have heard the voice of someone from the Wang household. Someone fetch me my katana! Why does this low-life dare enter the party in disguise? To mock our celebration?" He stands up. "If I kill him, I won't consider it a crime."

The older male next to him looked at Kiku, concerned. "What's the matter, why are you so angry?"

Kiku pointed at Kasem. "Uncle, someone from the rivaling family is here. A villain that is here to mock at our celebrations."

Batukhan looked at where Kiku was pointing. "Isn't that Kasem?" Kiku nodded. "It is, the villain Kasem." The older male pulled the younger man back into his seat. "Just leave him alone. He's not doing anything wrong. Besides, he has been known to be a gentleman. Even for all the money of the town would I not insult him in my own house." His stare became stern. "Calm down and just ignore him. If you are to respect me, listen to what I say and stop frowning and look nice."

"I won't tolerate him."

"Yes you will, I'm the boss here. There will be nothing but chaos if you don't. And it'll all be your fault."

"Why? We're being disrespected."

"Don't be so insolent, nephew. Your own stupidity will come back to hit you. Are you the one to cross me? If you are to act like some kind of punk, then go, or be quiet. Or I'll make you quiet."

Kiku crossed his arms. "Having to be patient but angered at the same time is making me tremble. Fine, I'll leave for now." He looks to Kasem. "This action that you think is so sweet will become bitter to bite you back."

Kasem advances towards Yong Soo. "Your hands are like a holy shrine. If my unworthy hands were to touch and it offends you, then consider my lips like two blushing pilgrims that will make it better."

Yong's lips turn into a smile to stifle a laugh. "Oh good pilgrim, you say much too bad things to your hand. The act of holding my hand shows polite devotion. Besides, the hands of saints touch pilgrim's as well. Having our palms touch is just like a kiss."

"But saints and pilgrims have lips as well, no?"

"Yes, but they are used for prayer."

"Then dear saint, let what lips do the same as what hands do. I pray for a kiss, please grant it or my faith shall turn to despair!"

"But saints don't move, even when they grant prayers!"

"Then don't." Kasem whispers, and leans in making their lips touch for a short while and pulls away. "Now, your lips have taken the sin from mine."

Yong Soo tilted his head teasingly. "Then do my lips now have your sin?" The older of the two gasped playfully. "Sin on your lips? You encourage such crime so sweetly! Return my sin to me." With that, their lips meet again.

Yong pulls away, cheeks tinted pink and smirks. "It's as if you studied how to kiss."

Suddenly, Yi Ling enters the room. "Young sir, your father would like a word." Yong nods and leaves to see his parent.

Kasem tilts his head. "Who is his father?" Yi Ling looks at Kasem. "The master of the house. He is good, wise and virtuous. I was the one who took care of his son, the man you had just seen. The one to marry him will become wealthy." She laughs before leaving.

"So he is part of the family that foes mine?" Kasem gasped slightly. "My life at the hands of the enemy."

Lian walks up to him. "Come on, let's go. It's best to leave when the event is in its most fun hour." Kasem nods. "Yes, but I fear that I may be in even more trouble." Batukhan walks up to them.

Yong runs up to Yi Ling. "Nurse, nurse! Who was that man?"

"The grandson and heir of old Julius."

"No, no! The one that's going out the door!"

"Young Arthur."

Yong Soo's shoulders slunk. "I mean the one that wouldn't dance."

"I don't know who he is."

"Nurse, please ask!" Pleads Yong. Yi Ling nods and goes to ask.

 _If he is married, then I'd rather die than marry another!_ Yong thinks to himself. The woman returns, a little less content than a few moments ago.

"The man is Kasem. He's a Wang and the only son of your great enemy.

Yong grew stiff. "The man I love comes from the man I hate! I fell before knowing, and found out too late! Love, why must you do this? To make me fall in love with my own enemy?" Yi Ling's face became confused. "What's this? What's this?"

"A rhyme I learned with someone I danced here. Ah, I am called." Yong replies. "Mmm. Well let's go. All the guests are gone." Yi Ling says.

* * *

End Act 1 Scene 5.

(Me writing this: how do i make this scene less corny)


	6. Act Two, Scene One

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie, and young affection gapes to be his heir. That fair for which love groaned for and would die with tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair. Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, alike bewitchèd by the charm of looks, But to his foe supposed he must complain, And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks. being held a foe, he may not have access to breathe such vows as lovers use to swear. And she as much in love, her means much less to meet her new beloved anywhere. But passion lends them power, time means, to meet, tempering extremities with extreme sweet. - Chorus_

Act 2 Scene 1

* * *

As Kasem starts to walk away, he stops. "Can I go forward when my heart stays here?" He takes a moment to think. "No. I can't." He turns back and climbs the wall and leaps from it. As he does this, Lian and Jia Long wander around and search.

"Kasem! My cousin Kasem!" Lian yells.

"He's clever. I bet he ran back home to go to sleep." Jia states, taking a sip of rum.

"Well.." Lian mumbles and sees that the wall has left marks, showing that it has been climbed. "I bet he climbed up this orchard wall. Jia, call to him."

Jia smirks. "I'll call to him as if I were summoning a spirit." He faces the wall. "Kasem! Madman! Passion! Lover! Show yourself in the form like a sigh! Speak just one rhyme and I will be satisfied. Cry out 'Ay me!' Or say 'love' and 'dove!' Tell my friend Venus something! Or say the nickname of Cupid!" He paused. "He doesn't hear me, or stir, or move. The ape is dead, but I must call to him!" Jia says melodramatically. "I shall call you in the name of fair Lien! I will call by her deep golden eyes, by her high forehead and plump limps, by her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh and what's between them! Show us your true form, Kasem!" Jia hollered, laughing in between words.

Lian looked at Jia. "This would anger him if he heard you."

The younger of the two shook his head. "Nope. He'd be angry if I were to call upon sex-nevermind. Either way, I'm only yelling about Lien to try and get him to show himself." Jia gulped down the bottle of rum and flung it to the ground.

Crossing his arms, Lian tried to think of a way to get to the other side of the wall. "Come, he's probably hiding in trees to comfort the night. His love is too blind, and belongs in the dark." Jia shrugged. "If love is blind, then it can't hit its mark. He's probably sitting under a medlar tree wishing that a mistress of him were like one of those fruits that looked like a certain body part." Laughing, he continued, "Oh, how I wish a mistress of yours _did_ want to be available for you!" Lian looked at Jia as if he had gone mad.

"Anyway, I can't sleep here. It's much too cold. So Lian, shall we go?" Jia asked.

Lian nodded. "Yes. If he doesn't want to be found, then so be it."

* * *

End Act 2 Scene 1

(This scene is full of sexual innuendos and it's great)


	7. Act Two, Scene Two

(IT PAINED ME TO WRITE THIS SCENE)

Act 2 Scene 2

* * *

Kasem sat under the large orchard. Having heard everything, he crossed his arms. "It's easy for him to make fun of my scars, when he's never felt a wound." Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he sees Yong Soo walk to his balcony. Kasem's eyes widen slightly and his cheeks grow pink. "What is the light that appears forth? Ah, it's the East and Yong Soo is the sun. Arise, my sun and kill the envious moon, for you are a servant to the moon, yet you are more fair. Stop as you are, as the moon is envious."

He paused. "It is my love, oh how I wish he knew of the love I felt for him! He speaks, but nothing comes out...But his eyes do talk and I would answer them." Kasem leans slightly to get a better look of Yong. "Hah...I am much too bold. He's not talking to me, but to two of the fairest stars in the heavens." He smiles. "Yong Soo could outshine those stars at night. For he could shine so it would seem like morning. See how he leans his face to his hand, oh how I wish could be the glove on that hand, so that I could touch the soft features of his cheek!"

"I wonder…" Yong Soo sighs, holding his arms to brace the wind that hits him.

 _He speaks. My bright angel, speak again! You are as glorious as the night, like a winged messenger that flies above men, making them fall on their backs._ Kasem thought.

Yong Soo holds onto the rail of the balcony and takes a deep breath. "Oh Kasem! Why are you Kasem? Forget your father, and forget your name; or if you'd rather, just swear your love to me and I'll no longer be part of this household!"

 _Should I keep listening, or answer?_

"Your name is my enemy, but not you! For you would still be you even without that name! What even is a Wang? It's not a hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man! Oh, be another name! What does a name mean? If we called a rose something else, it would still smell just as sweet! And as would Kasem! If you could just trade your name for all of me!"

"I have heard your words, and if you call me just love, I will start anew and will never be Kasem!"

Yong Soo jumped slightly in startilization. He frantically looked around. Who was listening in to his aloud thoughts?

"W-Who are you? Why are you hiding in the night to eavesdrop on me?"

"I wouldn't know how to introduce myself. My name is an enemy to you, so I hate it. If I wrote it down, I would tear it."

"I recognize your voice! Are you not Kasem and are you not a Wang?"

"I am neither, if you dislike them."

"How did you come here? And why did you come? It's difficult to come here, and it is your death to be here if any of my relatives see you!"

"With the wings of cupid did I go over these walls. Nothing can stop a man in love! Not even your relatives!"

"But…" Yong Soo muttered, biting his lip. "If they saw you, they'd kill you!" Kasem laughed. "An angry look from you would hurt more than twenty of their swords! Just look at me sweetly, and I'm invincible!" Yong covered his face with his large sleeve and looked away wistfully. "I'd do _anything_ to prevent you from being seen."

Kasem smiled playfully at Yong. "Don't worry, they can't see me since it's so dark. But if they do find me, it would be better for me to die now from hate, than live without your love."

The Korean felt pink creep up his cheeks, and covered his face more with his sleeve. "How did you know where to find my room?" The older of the two put his hand to his heart. "Love showed me the way. As he showed me where to find you, I gave him my sight. I may be no sailor, or soldier, or whatever, but I would risk anything for you."

Yong's eyes lowered and he smiled. "It's too dark to see my face, but if you could you'd see pink, from the words you speak." He said, each word getting less innocent sounding. "But enough of the courtesy! Do you love me? Though I know you'll say 'yes,' and that I'll believe you; but if you were to swear it, you may be lying. It is said that King Jupiter laughs when lovers lie." The Korean leaned gripped onto the railings of the balcony tightly. "Kasem, if you really love me, say it for real! If you think I'm too easy, then I'll frown and play hard to get." He leaned forward. "But to be honest, I really like you. Too much, even! And because of that you may see me as loose. But no! I'll show you that I'm much more faithful than others!" Yong's eyes looked away once more again. "Don't think that because I've fallen so quickly makes my love unreal…"

Kasem could feel his own cheeks become pink. "My love, I swear by the moon-" He was cut off. "Don't swear by the moon! The moon is constantly changing-and I wouldn't want you to be the same." Yong said, still holding on to the rails tightly. The Thai man tilted his head. "Then what shall I swear by?"

"Don't swear by anything." Yong sighed. "But if you must, swear by yourself."

"If my heart's dear love-"

"Don't swear, please! Though I really like you, I don't find much likableness in these exchange of words tonight. It's just going by too quick I can't-! Our love is like the lighting, it could disappear before anyone says 'it's lighting.' Goodnight, my love! Our love is just starting now, but I hope that it may grow the next time we meet! I hope for you to feel the same as me!" Yong said, before turning around to head back inside.

"Are you just going to leave me so unsatisfied?"

Yong froze, and turned back. "What satisfaction _can_ you have tonight?" Kasem suddenly appeared before him, having climbed up to the balcony. "If we exchange vows of love together." Yong, stunned from the sudden sight and cheeks tinted light pink, merely said, "I already did before you even asked...b-but I would take it back so I could do it again."

Kasem's face became slightly worried. "You'd take it back? Why?"

"Only to say it again. I only wish for something that I already have…" Yong covered his face with his sleeve once more. "The more I give, the more I gain. Our love for each other is infinite." He walks towards the other male, and leans to give a peck on the lips.

As they kissed for a short while, Yong quickly pulled away from the sound of his name. "Ah, someone is calling for me! My love, goodbye-actually...stay for a moment. I'll be back!" The Korean scurries inside.

Kasem sighs dreamily. "This night is blessed! I hope this isn't a dream, as it just seems too good to be true."

Yong quickly returned only to say quickly, "Kasem, this will be goodnight for real. If you really love me and want to marry me, send me a note tomorrow. I will send a messenger so you can tell me where and when you'll marry me."

A loud "Sir!" is heard from inside.

"I'm coming!-But if you don't actually mean your words, I will-"

A loud "Sir!" is heard from inside.

"I _said_ I'm coming!-I will tell you to leave me alone to wallow in my sadness! Tomorrow will I send a messenger!"

Kasem nodded. "My soul depends on it-"

"Then a thousand times good night!" Yong bidded, before quickly returning back inside.

The spectacled man sighed. "Leaving is a thousand times worse." He then climbs down the balcony.

From above, Yong sits at his bedroom window. _If only I could call to Kasem like a falcon, so he would return!_

Kasem thought to himself. _It is the sound of your lover calling your name which is the softest music to you!_

From the window, Yong catches sight of Kasem leaving. "Kasem!" He yells.

The other quickly turns. "My dear?"

"When shall I send the messenger tomorrow?"

"9 AM."

Yong nods. "I won't forget!" He sighs. "It will seem like 20 years until I see you again. In fact, I even forgot why I even called you back." Kasem makes a big smile. "Then I'll stay so you'll remember!" The younger male laughs. "But I'll forget, and you'd have to stand there forever! I'll only remember the loveliness of your company!" The other laughs as well and winks. "Then I'll just keep standing, and then I'll forget that I have a home but here!"

The Korean shook his head while laughing. "It's almost morning. If I could only let you go! But alas, I will only let you go so far, like a spoiled child with his bird. He'll let the bird go for a while, but will pull him back right after!"

"I wish I was your bird, though."

"So would I! But I'd end up killing you by petting you far too much! Good night, good night!" Yong waves before disappearing back into his room.

Kasem waves back. "I wish for you to have a good night!" He turns to leave the yard. _Soon I will find my priest, to help me and to wish me good luck._

* * *

End Act 2 Scene 2

(CORNY.)


	8. Act Two, Scene Three

Neeraja - India

Act 2 Scene 3

* * *

Neeraja walked into the streets of town, carrying a basket. He looks at the sky. "The morning today isn't shining so bright today. It's still rather dark. No matter, I must fill my basket with poisonous weeds and medicinal flowers." The man hummed, heading towards an area of more green. "The Earth is nature's mother and tomb. Plants help provide other life on Earth. No plant or animal here on this planet is evil, unless abused or used wrongfully. The good can become bad, and sometimes, the bad can become good."

Kasem runs up to Neeraja, in hopes of telling him the news. But before he could say anything, Neeraja speaks first, still not taking notice. "This flower is a good example of life on Earth. It contains both medicinal and toxic properties. If you smell it, you feel good; if you eat it, you die. All things in life contain opposites. If the bad is dominant, then death shall come." Kasem taps on Neeraja's shoulder.

"Good morning, father!"

Neeraja turns around. "Benedicite! Who is it that greets me so early? Young son, is something the matter? It is strange to see you so early in the morning. Old men worry, and worry prevents sleep. But the young shouldn't have a worry in the world. Something must be causing you worry, or you weren't in bed last night."

"The latter is correct. However, I got a sweeter rest!"

The holier of the two's eyes widened slightly. "Pray that God forgive your sins! ...Were you with Lien?"

Kasem laughed. "Lien? Nope. I've forgotten her name and the sadness I once had." Neeraja felt a sigh of relief. "That's good, but where were you then?" "I'll tell you before you ask again, as I've been at a feast with enemy, until I met someone. Someone that I share mutual feelings with. I know you can cure us. Please, I don't mean any hatred or whatnot, for this will benefit his family as well."

Neeraja tilted his head. "I don't understand. Talk more clearly."

The younger of the two took a deep breath. "I'm in love with the son of Batukhan. I love him, and he loves me. We're bounded with each other. I'd tell you more, but for now, I beg for you to marry us today!"

The friar took a step back. "Holy Saint Francis! Isn't this a bit too much? You just quickly gave up on Lien! It appears that young men find love in their eyes rather than their hearts! I remember seeing you, crying and moping all for Lien. All this sadness, and poof! You've changed! You can't expect women to be faithful if men are unreliable!" Kasem crossed his arms and muttered. "You often scolded me for loving Lien. Besides, my new love is a male, not a woman."

Neeraja's face turned into comical disbelief. "It's because you were _obsessing,_ not loving."

"And you told me to bury the love I had for her."

"Not to completely get rid of the love and to replace her with another."

Kasem clasped his hands together. "Please, I beg of you to not preach, as Yong Soo loves me back, whereas Lien did not!"

Neeraja put his hands to his hips. "And was it a smart thing for her to do! She knew that you did not understand real love! But however, I'm willing to help you with this secret wedding. Come now. Perhaps this marriage will stop the fighting between your parents." Kasem's face turned into a huge smile. "Oh thank you! Yes, let's go, for I am in a hurry!" Neeraja sighed. "It's wiser to go slower. Those that rush, fall and stumble."

* * *

End Act 2 Scene 3.


End file.
